Fading Past, New Memories
by InuyashaFan90
Summary: This Story is based on what Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo went through, but other characters such as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Kagura are taken up in the story as well, so I hope you enjoy!
1. Dream of a Lost Soul

Fading Past, New Memories

7:15pm

*The bright moon shined over a small village leaving it to glow beautifully, the water glistened as a small figure from the distance make a move towards the road, making no sound of the silent walk, the figure's face was unknown and as this unknown person thinks to himself*

"Pitiful, I wonder if anyone here can show me around, although I doubt they would talk to a half demon such as myself…whatever the case no one here is willing to speak face to face with me*sighs*I give up"

*just momentarily, footsteps were being heard but not from the figure ahead, this sound comes from the forest of lost souls as the he stops in his tracks and look around, sniffing and grinning*

"This stench is foul; something has come to be..I…*gasps*Unh!"

*the figure grins angrily trying to make a move, but he couldn't move, his body felt paralyzed as he struggles to make his way off*

"my body… I can't move"

"MISS ME HAVE YOU NOT…INUYASHA!!"

*he gasps again and looks up seeing the person he never thought he would see in a million years, it was Kikyo as his eyes widened to her surprise*

"K-Kikyo"

"Inuyasha you betrayed me, now you must die with me, come to hell with me"

"but Kikyo, I…"

"come with me Inuyasha, we must be together once again"

*Kikyo steps foot onto the ground as she walks towards Inuyasha, as soon as she was close enough she placed her hands on his face stroking his cheek. He looked into her eyes as to think why Kikyo really wanted him to come with her*

"Kikyo…"

*Kikyo kissed him, not letting him say another word. His eyes widened in shock as he closed his eyes letting the kiss take control; he wraps his arms around her waist. Kikyo would remember the times her and inuyasha had shared together everyday, teaching one another special needs but then that time came to an end when Inuyasha struck her down for the Sacred Jewel shard, now Kikyo has returned for vengeance as then she reaches in to her Kimono and takes out a steel sword and stabs Inuyasha in the back as he eyes widened. Kikyo lets go of him as he winced in pain, he looked at her with fear but hate. He frowned madly*

"K-Kikyo…you…."

*He could not continue as he fell out onto the ground bleeding badly, she stands over him with a grin*

"Sorry Inuyasha but it was for your own good"

*With that, Kikyo walks off into the distance as Inuyasha lies there in a blood bath thinking to himself*

"Kikyo it wasn't my fault, it was Naraku who turned us against each other"

*Inuyasha closed his eyes firmly low as the wind blew swiftly leaving him cold*


	2. New Memories to Old

Fading Past, New Memories

6:00AM

*Inuyasha groaned in his sleep as he suddenly wakes up seeing that Kagome was by his side asleep with Shippo in her arms; Miroku and Sango remained asleep as well as he stands to his feet and exits out the shrine; the sun rose in the sky brightly shining over the water and the land of Feudal Japan. The villagers prepared themselves for a good day, children running around playing while the mothers and the fathers cook and clean for their families. Inuyasha looked at all the villagers wondering to himself of why they were there, he had no idea, but it was really annoying especially when he felt he was to far away from someone special to him. Kagome awakes along with Miroku, Sango and Shippo as they all stood up and exits out the shrine as well *

"Inuyasha…how long have you been awake?"

*Kagome hugs him from behind*

"You must still be tired, you should…"

*Inuyasha frowned*

"Get off me"

*Kagome lets go of him and frown gazing at the ground*

"…Kagome you want to tell me why we are here, I thought you said we were going to the hot springs…you….always come up with these plans and it never happens..you are so full of your…."

*Kagome balled her fist tight as she yelled out"

"SIT BOY!!!"

*Inuyasha fell into the ground hard as he squealed, he sits up*

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

*Kagome ignored him as he stands to his feet; Sango and Miroku takes a nice look around*

"Sango, what do you think about the villagers?"

"They're nice welcomers, they make you feel like your home, although I remember when my father and my brother Kohaku was a family, now it's all gone now"

"Don't worry Sango, I'm here"

*Miroku places his hand on her but and strokes her as he eyes widened in extreme and as she would frown in madness*

"ARGH!!!"

*Sango slaps him across the face as he releases his hand from her butt and rubs his cheek*

"I was only being nice"

"Next time you want to be nice, try and have enough respect for a girl"

*Miroku smiled as he thinks to himself*

"She wants me"

*Sango walks over to Kagome*

"Have you noticed anything weird here?"

"I have, but I feel nothing wrong here…could it be that they are under controlled or something?"

"I don't know"

*Soon Kilala growled loudly as they all turned to her*

"Kilala what's wrong?"

"something's here, I can smell it"

*Inuyasha growled as he pulls out his tetsuaiga as it enlarges*

"Kagome get Shippo outta here"

"But Inuyasha what about..."

"just go"

*Kagome takes shippo and makes a run for it, she could only know that something was bad happening and now all she can do is protect shippo from any harm*

"damn it, the stench is stronger than before..i wonder..could this stench be from my dream or could it be that it's....."

"Hello little brother"

*Inuyasha suddenly relized that the stench came from a figure ahead as he growled loudly*

"Sesshomaru"

"Inuyasha i see you came to a small village right off the land of Feudal Era..you must be ashame of yourself acting so innocent"

"you have no clue why i'm here..it's a good thing Kagome did bring us here"

"you're still with that rigid girl, she's nothing compared to teenage rin"

*Inuyasha snarled at him as he raised his sword at sesshomaru*

"the Tetsiuaga, it's still as clean as i thought...tell me Inuyasha are you weak once you turn human..in a couple of hours the moon will come out...but don't worry Inuyasha you won't need your tetsuiaga after, i assure you i will take absolutely care of it"

"Never in your dream sesshomaru will i ever let you take my sword, i have all the power to will it and you can't TAKE IT!!"

*Inuyasha raises his swrod higher*

"WIND SCAR!!"

*the attack comes towards sesshomaru as he jumps into mid air dodges his move*

"is that all little brother, is that all you can conjure?"

*Sesshomaru soon falls steps towards Inuyasha as he looks him face to face in the eyes*

"Poison Claw"

*Sesshomaru scrathes inuyasha across the stomach, while he's used his claws to puncture through Inuyasha's body Inuyasha squealed in pain as Inuyasha falls onto the ground*

*Sango and Miroku, along with Kagome and Shippo all gasps*

"INUYASHA!"

"it's a shame little brother you have not yet gotten stronger than me, althought you did seem to cut off my arm before..i regrew it back...tentively you won't win this time i'm sure of it, if you want to defeat me, i thinks it's time you get better at fighting Inuyasha"

*Sesshomaru then walks off as then Inuyasha sits up breathing heavily and one eye closed*

"don't walk away...we're not done..yet.."

"I want you to be better...i have other business to attend to...next time i will destroy this village in my own mannered way"

*Inuyasha looked at him snarling and growling loudly as Kagome thinks to herself*

"Inuyasha"

OOC--Hi again, this is my second chapter, i hope you liked it--


End file.
